pantystockingwithgarderbeltfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Pencil Skirt
Pencil Skirt is an angel and the older sister to Go-go Boots. Unlike Go-go Boots, who is somewhat shy and timid around humans, Pencil Skirt is rude and out-going, and rarely gets sad. Her name is, obviously, derived from the object she has the ability to weaponize. History Pencil Skirt and Go-go Boots were kicked out of heaven for an unknown reason(though it's implied they were framed for a huge prank) and hence were sent to Daten City to help out Panty and Stocking. However, the two said "Fuck that shit" and decided to hunt ghosts by themselves and rarely help out the Anarchy sisters. Though not directly stated, it is impiled Pencil Skirt has a dislike for the Anarchy sisters cousin, Bra Anarchy and Bra was possibly the reason why Pencil Skirt and Go-go boots were kicked out in the first place. Pencil Skirt also shows an grudge against Kneesocks and constantly tells people she doesn't like to go fuck themselves. She also shown to have a gambling addiction and daily visits casinos in Daten City(Often resulting in earning money to pay for her and her sister's apartment rent). She also has a love for vodka and whenever angry shouts in Engrish. She also shows geniune care for Go-go Boots and would even sacrifice her chance at Heaven and her life for her sister. Personality Pencil Skirt seems at first a generally nice and kinda kind person, until you piss her off. Other than getting your ass whooped and possible deafness, she's pretty friendly and quite the optismist, always looking on the bright side of things and never getting sad, unless it's really depressing. She also is quite vuglar when angry and has a habit of lying, even when it's obviously not true. She also has a short fuse and one wrong sentence can turn her off, and seems to be a bit of a attention whore, constantly trying to get people to pay attention to her. Pencil Skirt is also very motherly(in a slightly twisted way) and caring towards Go-go Boots and Brief, the two usually offering him a ride home and Pencil Skirt sometimes trys to bake something for the boy, only to end up setting the oven on fire. She also shown to have concern about ghosts somewhat and very loyal to her friends and sister no matter what. She also is kinda cocky and likes to tease the Anarchy and Demon sisters alot, causing them not to like her. Pencil Skirt is shown to also have an interset in Curling and Mexican food, sometimes seen with a burrito or a taco. Appearance Pencil Skirt has elbow length dark maroon hair in a tight ponytail, pale skin and midnight blue eyes/blue eyes. Her figure is fairly average, with her bust the same size as Stocking. She normally wears an white short sleeved shirt with "A Bitch and Damn Proud of It" in bold, black lettters under a acid washed denim jacket, a tan pencil skirt, brown tights and white ankle boots. Whenever she transforms, her outfit becomes a white tube top with blue lace at the bottom, white pencil skirt with blue lace tights and white high heeled stripper like boots. She is also shown wearing mutiple outfits, including a yellow t-shirt with a jade green pencil skirt, a pair of jean shorts with a red midriff barring tank top and a long sleeved blue dress that reaches her knees and the end resembles that of a kimono, white sheer tights, blue high heels and a gold bracelet. Whenever at home or sleeping, she wears her hair down and a tan tank top with maroon sweatpants and brown sandels. Whenever at a beach, she wears an teal bikini with a wave pattern on the bottom, which is like a pair of shorts and the top looks simular to a sports bra with white flip flops and black sunglasses. She also wears an variation of her usual outfit during winter time, which includes a pair of pale brown tights under her skirt, brown snow boots, white mittens, a denim coat with a fuzzy bottom and cuffs, white earmuffs and a red ponytail tie. For fancy ocassions or such, she wears an maroon corset like dress with reddish orange pumps and carries a reddish orange purse. She also put her hair in a bun. Abilites Due to being an angel, Pencil Skirt has the ability to transform her skirt into a fire axe, which she enjoys using. She also has shown to know hand to hand combat and likes using her fists sometimes. She can also use the bottom of dresses, as long as they are away from the top and aren't too messed out. Trivia *Pencil Skirt is said to have a taste for Chinese food, but is never seen eating it. *Pencil Skirt tends to be seen with a cup of iced coffee at times. *She, like Stocking, has a like for cute things. However, her idea of cute is somewhat twisted. *It's implied that she had a feeling that Stocking wasn't an angel, which ironically (and possibly) came true at the end of Episode 13 *She sometimes on the road hums "Fly Away" and "Fallen Angel". *It's implied that she and Go-go were once human, or had a human parent. *She is the only known character with a stated age, which is 16 (possibly just her physical age) *She sometimes seen hanging out with a guy with blonde hair, but only rarely. *She has a liking for candy canes *In concept, she originally was going to be human and wearing a pink sweater with a lavender skirt and pink slippers. However, she ended out becoming an angel instead *She likes making pop culture references(mostly out dated ones). *If she had a voice actress, it would be Chiwa Saito for the Japanese version, while Laura Bailey would voice her in the Funimation dub. Category:Angels Category:Females Category:Bottoms Category:Female